Hot for Teacher
by PersephonePink
Summary: It's 1996 and sixteen-year-old hard-knock Daryl Dixon finds himself becoming increasingly interested in paying more attention to history class... (Warning: Includes drug use, language, violence, and eventual sex with a consensual minor.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Before we begin, I should warn you that this story will involve a lot of cursing, violence, and eventually sex with a minor. Consensual, but nonetheless illegal. If you find that idea troubling, this probably isn't the story for you. **_

_**This whole idea was borne from a particularly surreal dream of a young, troubled Daryl Dixon in a classroom. Obviously set pre-ZA.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

_**.::.**_

_**.::.**_

The final bell rang as a cool breeze blew through my disheveled, chocolate locks. I jammed a wad of money in the depths of my dirty, denim pocket and walked through the outside corridors of Frederick Douglass High School. I was on my way to the last class of the day and I if I didn't hurry I would be even later than usual. I sprinted the rest of the way until I reached the familiar wooden door of History 101.

_Shit. _Class had already started.

I opened the door and walked as quietly as I could to my seat, trying to remain unnoticed, while Ms. Roberts was jotting something down on the dry erase board. Suddenly, she whipped her head around just as I plopped down into my seat and set my worn-out, blue book bag down at my feet.

"How nice of you to join us for the first time this week, Mr. Dixon." She greeted me sarcastically. "Any particular reason why you're..." She tilted her head to glance at the clock on the wall, "Six minutes late?"

"_'Cause I was busy sellin' my last bag of pot" _didn't really seem like the right way to answer, so I simply shrugged my shoulders instead. If she were anyone else, especially Mr. Grant in English 204, I woulda told her to mind her own fuckin' business. She aint never been nothin' but nice to me though, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Open your book to page 306, please." Was all she said before returning her attention to the board.

**.::.**

I glanced up from a random doodle I had just sketched in my notebook to the clock on the wall. _ Twenty more minutes and my ass is free. _I leaned my head into my hand and decided to spend the rest of my time taking a nap.

That proved to be short lived when I heard a "_Pssst!". _"Hey, trailer trash, you think you could cut me a deal on a dime bag?" Ricky Parker, the World's Biggest Douchebag, prodded my arm until I opened my eyes.

"Nah, fuck off." I laid my head back down and tried to forget how much I hated being called that.

"Fuck off? Who the fuck you think you're talking to, bud?"

"Mr. Parker, Mr. Dixon, what's so important that you can't wait until the the bell rings to talk about it?"

Ricky sat straight up with a shit eatin' grin smeared all over his face. _Little bitch. One day I'ma whoop his pretty boy ass up and down the damn hallway. _"I was just asking Daryl here how many days it's been since he's washed his hair." He replied, trying to stifle a chuckle.

"Apologize, Mr. Parker. Right now."

"For what?" He furrowed his brow.

"You know what. If you don't have anything nice to say learn how to keep your mouth shut. Now, apologize or spend the rest of your afternoon in detention."

He didn't waste any time gathering his things and stuffing them inside of his book bag. "Later, trailer trash." He kicked the leg of my desk, knocking my pencil to the floor, and walked out as Ms. Roberts returned to the end of her lesson for the next fifteen minutes until the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. I hurriedly gathered my things along with the rest of my classmates, but before I could reach the door Ms. Roberts asked me to stay behind.

_Great. Not like I wanna go home or nothin'. _Actually, I really didn't. I didn't want to go home, but I sure as hell didn't want to stay here either.

Ms. Roberts took a seat in her chair and waited until the room was empty to say, "Are you aware that you have used your maximum amount of absences? If you miss another you will fail this class." She stacked a pile of graded papers neatly on the edge of her desk and looked up at me solemnly.

"Yeah, I know."

"You have a grade average of 1.0. That puts you at a D. If you can apply yourself you could easily bring that grade up to an A before the end of the year."

I stood still and tilted my head to the ceiling and then from side to side to work out a stubborn kink in my neck. _Don't matter if I apply myself er not. Still ain't gonna pass._

"Are...things okay with you?" She asked curiously.

I nodded. _Sure. My dad's an alcoholic, my brother can't stay outta juvey, I ain't had nothin' to eat but a Pop-Tart in two days, and my teacher won't let me go home. Just peachy._

"Want to tell me who gave you that black eye?" She asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

_Fuck. _I had tried hidin' it under my the length of my bangs but I must'a done a shitty job. I said nothing, just shrugged my shoulders and shook my head as if to say, "Don't worry about it." Wasn't the first time, and I was pretty damn sure it wouldn't be the last either. My Dad tends to get real angry when he gets drunk, and he gets drunk every day.

She waited a minute before she changed the subject and started talkin' about somethin' to do with my late homework. I thought about tellin' her to _shut up already_, but was immediately distracted by the sudden realization that I could see down her shirt. I chewed on my thumb nail and tried to keep myself from being to obvious. _Thank god for peripheral vision._

She continued to talk and I continued to stare from the corner of my eye. I had always thought she was hot, along with every other guy at school. She was the youngest teacher here. I figured she was in her late twenties/early thirties, but I wasn't really sure. She had long, dark hair that she rarely ever wore down, but when she did, it fell in loose waves to the middle of her back. She was in decent shape and wore form-fitting clothing; always looking very well put together-unlike me.

I took one last look at the top view of her tits in a pink bra before she released me to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So far, so good? Thank you to my first reviewers and followers! I look forward to hearing your thoughts**_

_**.::.**_

I could tell it was gonna be a bad night from the moment I walked through the rusted front door of my trailer. It was nearly dark, and I had just spent the last four hours in the woods getting' high with my best friend, Jimmy.

I was immediately greeted by the familiar sight of Dad sittin' in his scratched up, second-hand Lay-Z Boy chair. He had a beer in one hand, a cigarette in the other, and a nearly-empty twenty-four pack sittin' right by his feet.

"Hey, Dad." I swallowed, dropping my book bag to the floor.

He looked over at me with intoxicated, droopy eyes. "Where the hell you been?" He asked, taking a puff of a cigarette.

"Went to the woods with Jimmy to check on the plants." We 've been growing marijuana deep in the woods for the past two years now and thankfully we had yet to get caught. It was a quick and easy way to make money to support dad's bad habit and help us out when we were runnin' low on groceries. Lately though, we hadn't been sellin' as much. It was getting closer to summertime. Summertime meant summer jobs, which meant drug tests, which you obviously need to pass. Business always picked back up around August though.

"You sell any today? I'm gonna need another case a beer for tomorrow.

_Damn. I had been hopin' like hell he'd forget so I could use it for the Tom Petty concert comin' up in a couple weeks._ _Even Jimmy's gonna go._ My heart sank as I emptied my pockets and handed over what I had earned for the day-$40, even.

He snatched it from me and as he counted through the bills, I decided to play my daily game of Russian Roulette and reached for a beer out of the box by his feet. Some days he didn't mind sharin', some days he did. Never knew what you were gonna get.

"You didn't earn but $40 today?"

I shook my head hesitantly-unsettled by the irritation in his raspy, deep voice. "Only sold an eighth to that Summrell kid today. Said that's all he could afford this week."

"Yah prob'ly gon' have to get another job. Least 'till business picks back up."

I nodded my head just to spare a lecture. He knows damn well I been trying to get a job for two weeks now, but nobody wants to hire Merle Dixon's brother. My brother's bad record had made it hard to get a job around here. He was well-known for it.

_This whole family's fucked. _I reminded myself as I headed to my bedroom a few minutes later with my second beer in hand.

_**.::.**_

It was nearing midnight before I finally found myself ensconced in the comfort of my bed. I had my headphones on, listening to the newest Sonic Youth c.d before the vivid memory of Ms. Robert's chest popped randomly into my head. I wondered if she had worn matching underwear today. I wondered how she'd look naked. Now that I was thinking about it, I was surprised to admit that I hadn't spent every minute of class studying her curves.

More or less, I always had my nose buried in a note book full of bullshit drawings. God knows I wasn't blessed with brains or looks, but at least I got some kinda talent goin' for me.

**.::.**

I ended up skippin' school the next day. Not long after I fell asleep last night Dad halfway kicked my bedroom door down and got pissed that I drank three of his beers an hour before, as if his drunk ass hadn't watched me pull them from the box sittin' right in front of his feet.

_"You need to get yer ass a fuckin' job, boy! Sittin' back here yankin' on yer fuckin' dick all day ain't gonna put dinner on the table or beer in the goddamn fridge!"_

I guess it was a mixture of being startled and exhausted that made me lash back.

_"Ain't you fuckin' sick of drinkin' yet, Dad? I mean, we can't even hardly keep a loaf of bread in the house!"_

_ "That's why I'm tellin' yer lazy ass to get up and find a job. Ain't like you're worth a damn in school. Ya might as well drop out and earn some fuckin' money."_

_ "Earn money for YOU? You want me to get a job so I can buy you some more fuckin' beer? How about YOU go get a fuckin' job, Dad?! Ain't nothin' stoppin' you!" I scoffed. "The fuck is wrong with you? Lettin' your own kid go to fuckin' jail for growin' pot to make you some extra money..."_

_ I was referring to my older brother, Merle, who surprisingly even has a harder life than I do. "I mean seriously, don't you fuckin' think? Don't you fuckin' care?!"_

_.::._

That was the last thing I remember. Next thing I know, it's almost noon and I'm waking up with a splitting headache. My jaw was real sore too, I realized immediately. Before I did anything, I peeked out my blinds to see if Dad's truck was gone or not. _Thank fuckin' God. _I breathed a sigh of relief and fell back into the warmth and comfort of my pillows and sheets.

.::.

I awoke again an hour later. Once again, I peeked outside. _Still gone. Prob'ly at the bar. _I rubbed my tired eyes but immediately winced in pain and pulled my hands away. I rolled over slowly, stood to my feet, and stumbled towards the bathroom just outside of my bedroom door. He had left it in total shambles, just like the rest of the house I soon noticed.

I tucked my stuff into my boxers after relieving myself and stared at my grisly appearance in the mirror. _Bastard got me pretty bad last night. _I tried wiping the dried blood from my lip, but it barely budged without the help of a wet cloth.

I headed back to my room and got dressed as quickly as I could-sliding on an old pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. I had made up my mind that I wanted to get the hell out of the house before he came back home, so I made sure I did just that.

**.::.**

"Why don't ya come stay with me?" Jimmy asked, skipping a smooth stone into the dark lake ahead.

I chewed on my thumbnail as I watched him toss another stone. "Can't. You know he'd show up lookin' for me when he ran outta beer money."

"So? My dad'll kick his ass. Seriously, man. He's gon' end up takin' it too far one night."

I knew he was right and it just made me feel even worse. As much as I wanted to get the hell away from my dad I was too afraid to actually leave.

"Plus, man, my parent's don't care if I have girls over. They let us hang out in my room and everything."

"Jimmy, when was the last fuckin' time I ever had a girlfriend?" I scowled.

"I'm just sayin', man. Damn."

I breathed anxiously and ran a hand through the length of my hair. "Sorry. I'm just fuckin' tired. Sick of fuckin' everything and I don't know how to fix none of it."


	3. Chapter 3

_**So glad this is being well-received! Please note that I have started this FF off a little slowly, but I promise it will progress soon. Until then, enjoy the back-forth-banter! **_

_**Thank you to those of you who take the time to review. It really means a lot to me! Also, a big thanks to the favoriters as well!**_

_**.::.**_

I sat with Jimmy and some new foreign exchange student at lunch the next day. She was kinda pretty and her and Jimmy seemed to pretty much hit it off immediately after she asked if she could sit with us. Her name was Klara and she had come from Germany to learn more about American culture.

I wished I could talk to girls as easily as Jimmy could, or anyone else for that matter. I had never been good at, and because I already had it in my mind that I was destined to fail I never even tried. _Besides, no girl around here would want to deal with my bullshit. There's too fuckin' much of it._

The three of us chatted until the bell rang. I said "goodbye" to the two of them and made my way to room 101. This time I wasn't late.

I settled into my desk and pulled out my history book to the instructed page, but not before I took a moment to notice her in a peach-colored sundress. It hugged at her hips ever so slightly and made it hard to pay attention a single world she had said so far.

"Okay, so today we'll be starting on the last lesson of the school year." Ms. Roberts began jotting something down on the dry erase board in front of her.

My classmates gave a very small cheer, excited at the idea of the school year being nearly over.

I stayed quiet and continued a light sketch of a snake wrapped around a skull to pass the time, every so often looking up at the board to half-ass pay attention.

I heard a _thump _and a _clatter _and looked up to find Ms. Robert's bending over to pick up a fallen marker. I could make out visible panty lines, and for a split second I let my mind wander before I took a quick mental picture and focused back on my notebook before she caught me staring.

**.::.**

"Ok, I want all of you to read pages 312-318 and complete your worksheets. I'll be grading them tomorrow during the video, so make sure you bring them in or that's a big, fat 0 on your record." She was leaning casually against her desk speaking to the kids that were hurriedly stuffing their belongings into their backpacks, me being one of them.

I walked past her and nearly made it out the door. "Dixon." She placed a small hand on my bicep and I immediately flinched out of surprise. Nobody touched me. Ever.

I refrained from letting out an aggravated sigh as I dropped my backpack to the ground and waited for the class-room to empty itself out. Didn't take very long.

I took a seat at one of the front desks closer to her own and tapped my foot as she wiped the erase board clean. _C'mon, lady. Ain't got all day._

Finally, she turned to look at me. She patted her hands and smoothed her dress before crossing her arms and leaning against her desk. "You didn't show up yesterday, Mr. Dixon."

I rubbed my forehead, careful not to brush my bangs to the side and reveal the nasty bruise I was sporting on my left eye. "I was sick."

"We talked about this. I told you if you missed one more day you would end up failing the class."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to yourself. You know you kept a B average up until the third semester? What happened that brought that down to a D?"

_Why do you even give a shit anyway? There's a kid dumber than me in this class and I don't ever see you makin' his ass stay late. _I sighed, slightly annoyed. _Why can't you people just stay off my fuckin' case? Can't never do nothin' right for no-fuckin'-body._ I didn't pay attention to the next few sentences that came out of her mouth. I ignored them, simply 'cause I didn't want to hear this rich bitch's shit. _She ain't got no fuckin' idea what I go through. _I felt myself growing substantially more irritated.

"Jesus Christ, lady." I furrowed my brow. "Why don't you just let me fuckin' fail and be done with it? It's one less paper for you to grade anyway." I shook my head and began to chew my thumbnail out of frustration.

"Because I want to help you."

"Ok, well what if I don't want yer fuckin' help?" I found myself surprised by the fact that she hadn't sent me to detention for my language. I didn't even think to censor myself. _I've had too rough of a week to think about shit else at this point._

"You know...I don't think you've come to class a single week without having a bruise on your face at least once..." I could hear by the light shakiness of her voice that she was hesitant to speak her mind.

I didn't say anything. Just looked down at my desk, the floor, the fuckin' ceiling-just anywhere other than my nosy ass teacher.

"You're not going to talk about it, are you?"

"What you want me to do? Spill my life's story to my history teacher?"

"You don't have to tell me your life story. Just tell me what I can do to help."

"Look, I don't need nobody's help. S'pecially not yours." I stood to my feet defensively and made my way to the door, picking my book bag up from the ground and slinging it over my shoulder.

"Do you sell?"

"What?" My eyes gleamed with confusion as I turned back to look at her.

"Pot. Do you sell pot?" She stared at me inquisitively.

_The fuck?_ "Why you askin'? You sideline as a cop or somethin'?"

She snorted. "I smell it on you every time you come to class. You either smoke a lot at home or keep some of it on you during the day."

"What..." I wasn't exactly sure what to think at the moment and I scratched my head in bewilderment. The corners of her pink lips fought back a half-smile. She was clearly amused by the look of confusion spreading on my face.

"Well? Do you?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"No, lady. Jeez. The hell kind of question-"

"I want to buy some off you."

_What? Did I hear that right? _

"You're fuckin' with me."

"I'm not. I've wanted to ask you all week."

"Why me?" I hesitated to ask. Still unsure of whether or not I could trust this kinda conversation with my history teacher.

"Look, I've had a bad week." She breathed, pulling a clip from her hair. I watched as it fell loosely down her back. She fingered it thoroughly until she got it just the way she liked it. It was long and shiny and soft-lookin'. For a brief minute I thought about runnin' my fingers through it. I even wondered what it smelled like.

I shook my head mentally as she finished her sentence. "I have...somewhat of a proposition for you."

"A what?"

"A proposition-I want to make a deal with you."

"Which is?"

"You sell to me just this once and I erase that 11th absence out of my book. That will still give you a chance to pass this class."

"What makes you think I really give a damn if I pass this class or not?"

"You're here, aren't you? You knew that last absence would fail you but you still decided to come back."

I didn't exactly know how to reply to that. "Beats sittin' at home with nothin' to do, I guess." Which also translated into: _I don't feel like being around my crazy, drunk ass dad._

"Ok, so it's a win-win. You have my back, I have yours."

"You are the weirdest teacher I've ever met." _But goddamn you're fuckin' hot._

"So, what do you say?" Her hazel eyes twinkled.

I shook my head and licked the dryness of my bottom lip before exhaling. "How much you want?"

"I dunno. Maybe twenty...thirty dollars worth?"

"You swear you ain't fuckin' with me? I already got enough problems."

She held up a pinky finger and I was immediately drawn to the neatness of her red, manicured nails. "I swear."

"Alright." I scratched the back of my head. "Meet me at Dale Creek Park underneath the gazebo at 7."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you! You give me many big smiles! :) Enjoy!**_

_**.::.**_

I never made it there that night. Instead, I found myself waking up the next morning in the hospital with twelve stitches in the outer corner of my eye and seven on my head. It was the worst dad's ever been, and that's really sayin' somethin'. Needless to say, I had decided to take Jimmy up on his offer and called shortly after waking up to ask him if his parents would be alright with me stayin' at their place for a little while. They obliged without any hesitation. It made me feel real good to know that I would have a break from the bullshit in my life, at least for a little while.

I had told the police at the hospital that I had been mugged on the way home from school. I hated my dad with just about every fiber of my being at this point, but I knew if I pressed charges against him for takin' a bottle to my head he'd really have it out for me. Thankfully, the officers believed me and I was released around noon.

I rode my bike home, made sure the coast was clear, and headed straight to my room to gather as much of my stuff as I could fit in my book-bag, which only turned out to be a couple shirts and an extra pair of jeans. _I'll have to come back for the rest later. _Minutes later I hightailed it out the door and decided to meet up with Jimmy at school. If I rode fast I could make it in time for the last ten minutes of lunch and that would give us some time to talk about things.

**.::.**

Sure enough, Jimmy and Klara were sitting in the same spot as yesterday, laughing and scarfing down their sandwiches and snacks. I only had a few seconds until the bell rang so I sat down quickly.

"Damn." Jimmy's face went ghost white upon seeing my abused appearance. I had nearly forgotten my scrapes and bruises. I had nearly forgotten it all, except for my lingering migraine. I guess I was sadly used to it all at this point. Upon further glances around the cafeteria, I noticed I was getting several peculiar, concerned, and curious looks from those around me.

"You feel alright?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine.

"What happened to you?" Klara asked. Her thick German accent made it almost difficult to understand her question, but I eventually just shook it off.

"He, uh, got mugged yesterday on the way home." Jimmy covered for me. "Here." He said, handing me half of his sandwich. I half-smiled a _thank you._

"Oh, god! Did they catch who did it?" She had a hand clasped over her wide mouth quite dramatically.

"Nah. He got away." I answered. "Jimmy, you sure it's cool for me to crash at yer place?" Eagerly, I took a large bite of the sandwich.

"Yeah, my parent's are totally fine with it. Mom's already got the spare room set up for you."

"Awesome. I'll be sure to thank them."

We spent the next few minutes making small talk. Rather, I watched as the two of them talked about some horror movie coming out next week and we made plans to go. The loud ringing of the bell vibrated throughout my skull and intensified my aching migraine. I clutched my sore temple but quickly pulled away from the pain. I watched the crowds around me disappear into the corridors and up the stairs on their way to their last class of the day. I wondered if I should go today, too. I wanted to tell Ms. Robert's that I didn't intentionally stand her up, but I knew she'd have one look at me and go Oprah on my ass and I really wasn't in the mood for her bullshit today.

I sighed and laid my head down on the lunch table. I glanced at the sporadic crumbs in front of me, and quickly I drifted to sleep.

.::.

I rapidly awoke what felt like only a few minutes later to the loud ring of the bell. I sighed with exhaustion and stretched my arms in the air before standing to my feet a few seconds later. I slung my book-bag over my right shoulder and sprinted outside, through the corridor, and finally up the stairs to room 101.

I tapped on the door frame lightly after checking to make sure the room was empty. Ms. Roberts tilted her head from a stack of papers on her desk and her eyes widened immediately. She waved me in with a look of concern. "My god, what happened to you?"

"Nothin'. Just came by to tell you that I didn't mean to stand you up last night."

"It's...fine. Daryl, I don't even..." She shook her head, unable to find words. My heart lurched at the sound her soft voice saying my name. _She's never called me that._

"I, uh, got that stuff for you if you still want it." I leaned into her and whispered cautiously, in case people were meandering throughout the hallways like they always did.

She licked her lips and nodded hesitantly. "Yeah...sure."

"Same place, same time?"

"I'll be there." I watched as she tore a small section of paper from a notebook and scribbled something down. She handed it to me a moment later and said, "there's my number. If you run into any trouble this time let me know."

I nodded and glanced down at the paper. _Lana. _"That's yer first name?"

"Mhm." She nodded and opened her mouth to speak but settled for a small sigh.

The curiosity got to me almost immediately. "What?"

"Hm?"

"You were gonna say somethin'."

"It's nothing."

"C'mon."

She sighed again, anxiously. I watched her chest rise and fall as she exhaled. "I really just wish you would let me help you."

_Jesus. Here we go again. _"With what?"

"Look at you." She narrowed her eyes. "Who keeps doing this to you? Everyone is starting to get really concerned."

"Well you 'n everyone else need to stay out of it. Ain't none a yall's business."

"I'm your teacher and I'm concerned for your safety, Mr. Dixon." _What happened to callin' me Daryl? _

"Ya don't need to be. Now quit askin'. I'll see ya tonight at 7."


	5. Chapter 5

_**You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for all of your support thus far! It means so much to me. It really does.**_

_**.::.**_

I blew a puff of smoke into the air as I sat alone on the wooden bench underneath the gazebo. If I tilted my head, I could see the thousands of stars shining brightly in the night sky. It always reminded me of bein' younger, sleepin' in a tent in the woods with Merle before we'd wake up early to go huntin'.

I laughed to myself at a particularly humorous memory and inhaled another puff of smoke. I had only been sitting for a few minutes when I could see Ms. Roberts, or Lana, _or whatever the hell I'm supposed to call her_, quickly approaching.

I swallowed hard. She was wearing a form-fitting, lilac colored spaghetti strap dress that came a few inches above her knees. Her makeup was nicely done and her dark hair was halfway up, kinda even looked like she had curled it. _She looks incredible_.

She smoothed the goosebumps from her arms as a brisk wind blew through and I noticed I could see the outline of her hardened nipples through her dress. _Fuck._

"Been waiting long?" She greeted me with a friendly smile.

I shook my head, tossing my cigarette to the ground and stepping on it with my worn out shoe. "Just a couple minutes."

She glanced around nervously. "This feels so weird." She laughed awkwardly. "So secretive."

I snorted. "Yer tellin' me. I'm sellin' pot to my history teacher."

"I have $30."

"Yeah, that's what I brought."

"Do we do it here? All out in the open like this?"

I nodded, desperately trying to keep eye contact. The contrast of her tanned skin against the color of her dress was devilishly tantalizing. And for some reason, I found myself becoming very anxious.

"Well, why not go behind a tree or something?"

"Damn, lady. Would you trust me? I sell here all the time and ain't never been caught. Look." I pointed to several small crowds of people-some playing on the swings, a couple walking hand-in-hand, and others sitting on nearby picnic tables carrying on with their own conversations. "Ain't nobody payin' attention to us."

She exhaled and followed it with a cute, sheepish smile.

To my surprise, I smiled back. For only a moment, however, until I realized how stupid I looked. I dug my hand deep into my front pocket and pulled out a small, clear baggie and handed it over. At the same time, she handed me a little stack of bills. _Transaction complete._

We stood in a momentary, awkward silence.

"I'll uh...see ya around." I said, pulling a cigarette from its pack and sliding it between my lips. I took one last good look at her before we disengaged from each other and I started heading towards Jimmy's, which was within walking distance.

"Hey!" She called out behind me.

I turned to face her as I held a flame to the tip of my cigarette and inhaled the smoke. She walked the few feet between us until we were once again only a foot apart. "Do you maybe wanna share some of this with me?" She tucked a loose curl behind her ear and raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

_Definitely wasn't expecting that._ "Uh, I would but I should prob'ly be gettin' home. You kinda look like you were going somewhere anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I motioned towards her. "I mean, the way yer dressed 'n all."

She chuckled. "Not used to seeing your ol' teacher dressed like this, huh?"

I laughed along. "Not really. I mean, not that there's anything wrong with the way ya dress at school..." I immediately felt like an awkward idiot but then I noticed her smile.

We stood silently for a moment. "Actually, I just got back from a date." She tucked back the same loose strand of hair that always seemed to be threatening to escape.

"Oh, yeah?" I nodded, taking a long drag.

"It was terrible." She laughed shortly. The look on her face was so amusing that I couldn't help but chuckle myself.

Quiet again.

"So?" She tilted her head. "Want to join me?"

I chewed my thumbnail anxiously, unsure of how I should answer. On one hand, it'd be fun to hang out with someone new, especially a girl..._especially _a stoned girl. On the other hand, she's my fuckin' teacher and this entire situation is totally bizarre.

"Ok. It's fine." She smiled understandably. "Thanks for meeting me."

I watched her walk halfway to her car and I still hadn't moved a muscle. Still chewin' the same nail, still tryin' to make up my mind. _Fuck it. _

"Hey, wait up!" I walked briskly through the park towards the parking lot. She had turned around and waited for me to catch up, which only took me a short moment once I sprinted the rest of the way.

"Where ya wanna go?"

She smiled, surprised. "Uh...my place? Unless you have somewhere else in mind?"

"You ain't gonna make me catch up on late homework are ya?" I quipped playfully. "No history lessons, no pop quizzes?"

She snorted. "I don't know. You're not going to make me listen to shitty, angst-y teenager music are you?" She gestured towards my Sonic Youth t-shirt.

"Hey, now. Watch it." I replied as we made our way to her car.

"Only kidding. Actually, I saw them just last year."

"You?"

She snorted. "Is that so unbelievable?" She slid her key into the door, pressed the unlock button, and we both climbed in and fastened our seat-belts.

"Well, yeah...a little. You look like you listen to somethin' else."

"Like?" She turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot, en route to her house.

"I dunno-Hey, can I smoke in here?"

"No."

"Figures." I had to fight back a smile from the look on her face.

"Jeez! Am I really that lame to you?"

"Nah, yer alright. Yer pretty weird...but yer alright."

"Mhm. Well, answer my question."

"What question?"

"What kind of music do you think I listen to?"

I pursed my lips and sighed, lost in focus. "Hmm. I dunno, I'm getting' a Spice Girls kinda feel from you."

She laughed out loud. "What am I, thirteen?"

"You tellin' me you don't listen to the Spice Girls?"

"Well, no, I'm not saying that exactly-"

"Told ya!"

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, it's a guilty pleasure. But in all honesty, I prefer something a little more...profound."

"Profound?"

"Yeah, you know, like Dave Matthews, Tom Petty, Alanis Morrisette, things like that. Things with substance."

"Yer lyin'. I bet you ain't listened to Tom Petty a day in yer life."

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" She raised a playful eyebrow.

"I'll give you another bag if you can name one of his songs that ain't had no radio play."

She made a puppy-dog face and I felt my knees go weak. _Good thing I'm sittin' down. _"Just one?"

I nodded and waited for a response.

"Hm. Well, let's just turn this on..." She mashed her finger to the play button on her stereo. Tom Petty's "Refugee" blasted through the speakers immediately.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Aw, fuck."

"Aw, fuck is right, young man!" She prodded playfully. "You owe me another bag."


	6. Chapter 6

_**I am so thrilled to have your continued support with this story of mine. I absolutely love hearing your thoughts and ideas. You know how to make a girl feel pretty damn good ;)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.::.**_

"I'm telling ya," I took a hard hit from the water bong sitting on the living room table and somehow kept myself from coughing out a lung. "Courtney Love did him in. She ran his ass straight to the ground." I leaned back into the plush cushions of her brown, leather couch, watching as Ms. Robert's slid the bong to her side of the table and took a large hit of her own. "The straw that broke the camel's back." I finished.

"And I'm telling you you're wrong. The only reason he didn't pull the trigger sooner was because of her. He loved her."

I snorted and shook my head in disagreement. "That bitch is crazy."

"Doesn't matter. He loved her." She slid the bong towards me but I opted out for a minute. We had smoked nearly the entire baggie's worth in the past half an hour since we had gotten to her place. "Oh, c'mon. You know what it's like."

I swallowed and scratched a suddenly unbearable itch on my nostril. "Nah...not really."

She raised an eyebrow, curiously and inquisitively. "You've never been in love?"

I shook my head.

"Really?"

"What? 'S that so hard to believe? I ain't but sixteen."

She chuckled. "Good god. I had been in love at least a hundred times by the time I was your age." She groaned and closed her hands over her eyes for a moment. "I'm getting old. I need a drink." She stood to her feet and made her way to the kitchen. I listened to the _click-clack_ of her strappy heels and I watched the sway of her hips as she walked. _Those fuckin' hips. _I don't know how it had taken me almost the whole school year to notice them, but now that I had I couldn't get them out of my head. I wanted to grab hold of 'em some kinda awful.

"Want something?" She called from the kitchen.

I shook my head mentally- freeing myself of my perverted thoughts- and replied, "Uh...you got any beer?"

She said nothing but continued fumbling around in the refrigerator. I figured she didn't hear me and I would just grab a drink later.

To my surprise, she entered the room with two beers in her hands. I went to reach for one but she quickly shot me down. "Sorry. I don't serve alcohol to minors. Tst." She narrowed her eyes, playfully apologetic.

"Uh huh. I don't think no little old lady can handle two beers herself. Best lemme help ya out."

Her eyes widened. "Old?! What do you mean _old_?!"

I couldn't even stifle my laughter. "Gimme the damn beer." I reached for it, but once again she pulled away.

"How old do you think I am?"

I snorted. "C'mon." I reached for it once again and was turned down a second time.

"Not until you tell me!"

_Shit, Dixon. Look what you done got yerself into. Best hope you ain't wrong. _"Um..." I hesitated for a moment, desperately trying to find the right answer. "Twenty-five, Twenty-six?"

She made a face as if she were pleasantly surprised. "Flattering." She handed me a beer.

"Well?" I gestured as I cracked open the lid.

"Well what?" She took a sip of her own.

"How old are you?"

"A lady never tells, Mr. Dixon." She winked playfully before sauntering down the long hallway and disappearing into a room.

I took a little time to take in my surroundings as I sat still on the couch. It was a pretty nice place-definitely what I thought it would be in that it was nice and tidy. Everything seemed to have a proper place and it smell real good from all of the candles she had layin' around. _Definitely a home fit fer a woman._

She emerged a few minutes later, dressed in a loose-fitting t-shirt and tight black leggings. I had to admit that I was a little sad to see the dress go so quickly, but when I watched her bend over to grab her beer off the living room table I quickly decided that leggings were a fine selection as well.

I was surprised when she sat next to me. I felt my body tense up immediately when I caught a brief whiff of a soft scented perfume. I could soon feel the palms of my hands begin to perspire for no good reason other than I'm an anxious little bastard when it comes to all women. _Jus be cool._

"Come on, tough guy." She sucked on the bowl, lifting her finger from the carb and inhaling deeply. "Take another hit." She handed it to me and exhaled a large cloud of white smoke before immediately falling into a coughing spell.

I did as I was told, and we passed it back and forth until there was nothing left except for the sticky resin caked to the sides.

She let out a long sigh. "That's good stuff."

I glanced over at her as discretely as possible once I saw her relax and close her eyes. She was leaned back, head resting on the top of a cushion, and hands folded over her stomach. She seemed to be on an adventure to another planet.

I took advantage of the opportunity to study her from head to toe. I watched the relaxed rise and fall of her small chest, and the glistening of the silver necklace that fell just above her cleavage line. I noticed a small freckle on the side of her neck near her collarbone and I began to fantasize about putting my mouth on it. I felt myself harden just by the thought.

Hastily, I grabbed a decorative pillow and rested it over my lap. I continued to stare at her underneath the tips of my long bangs for what felt like forever. I had just begun to doze off when her soft voice brought me back to reality.

"Daryl?" She muttered. I could feel her looking over at me but I kept my eyes closed in an earnest attempt to stay relaxed and fight the overwhelming fogginess in my brain.

"Hm?"

"Do you ever just get...really lonely sometimes?"

"Not really." I chewed my lip for a moment. "Well, yeah, sometimes I guess. That's why I'm smokin' pot with my teacher." I quipped, eyes still closed.

She chuckled. "Which reminds me, _please_ don't mention this to anyone. I could get in _so _much trouble."

"Ain't got nothin' to worry 'bout, Ms. Roberts." I replied genuinely.

"You can call me Lana. Outside of the classroom at least."

"Lana." I said plainly. I liked the way it sounded.

Suddenly, it was as if my entire my entire body caught on fire when I felt the unexpected softness of her lips pressed into mine. My eyes flew open and my initial reaction was to pull away out of shock; I had never been kissed before. As soon as I did, however, I felt like an ass. The look on her face made me feel even worse. A combination of regret and shame.

She clasped a small hand over her mouth and shook her head gently. "I'm...so sorry, Daryl. I don't know what I was thinking." She didn't waste any time to stand to her feet and disappear down the hallway, leaving me sitting completely taken aback and confused on the couch. _Jesus Christ, dumbass. What'd you fuck it up for? _I mentally berated myself for a minute or two 'till I heard the click of a door and saw her emerging from the shadowed hallway, near about scarin' my ass half to death.

Hesitantly, she took a seat on the opposite couch. She looked completely upset, and I'm sure the fact that I looked like a deer in headlights wasn't helpin' none.

After a moment she rubbed the back of her neck and said, "I really am sorry. I feel awkward. Maybe you should leave."

_Shit. What'do I do now? _I nodded and remained quiet. I literally was at a loss for words. I didn't want to leave. In fact, I wanted a chance for a redo, but she was visibly...upset. _Shit. She's my fuckin' teacher._ _Prolly best if I do go._

The two of us stood together and she walked me to the door. I watched as she grabbed her keys off the key ring and began to slide on a pair of shoes. "You ain't gotta take me. My buddy lives a couple minutes down the road."

"I don't want you walking the roads this late. It's not a problem."

"Nah, really. Don't worry 'bout it." I scratched an itch on my head.

She frowned. "You sure?"

I nodded and finished slidin' on my other shoe as she held the door open. I walked outside and turned to face her. She opened her mouth to speak, but ended up frowning again instead and closed the door behind me.

I let out a long sigh as I walked down the steps and lit up a cigarette.

_Well, what the fuck was that?_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Damn. I've got some seriously kick ass readers. Thank you guys SO much for the support thus far! _**

**_As always, enjoy!_**

_ .::._

The weekend had flown by much faster than usual and before I knew it, it was Monday morning.

Needless to say, I found myself growing increasingly anxious with every step I took closer to History 101. I hadn't been able to get her off of my mind all weekend. Her scent, her hips, her lips. My mind was completely devoid of all thoughts except for those of her. I wondered if she felt the same or if she was just really high the other night and had made an honest mistake. _Fuck. This is why I don't mess around with women...Make me think too fuckin' much. _That was also exactly why I had taken a Percocet a few minutes before in the bathroom. It would only take a few minutes to kick in and calm my nerves.

I felt my heart lurch when I entered the classroom and took a seat at my desk. We made eye-contact immediately and we both looked away just as quickly. My body was jittery and her voice was slightly shaky as she addressed the class with a simple "Good morning".

I waited until she turned her back to jot something down on the dry erase board to study her appearance. She was dressed in a bright, yellow sundress with a pastel floral pattern that came just above her knees with a white cardigan over-neath. I smiled to myself as I thought about her in the dress from the other night; I had seen more of her body than anyone else here. The thought was enough to turn me on and before long I had to look away before I let my mind wander too much.

Moments later, the Perc had kicked in and I could feel the tenseness of my body slowly disappear and I was able to relax my mind a great deal. I surprised myself by actually paying attention to her lesson. It wouldn't do me no good just to sit and daydream about someone I was growing steadily confused about. Might as well try and learn somethin'. _I know, I know. Can't believe it my damn self._

_ .::._

I was surprised how quickly class had gone by now that I had actually done something other than stare at the clock or wait for the ground to open up and swallow me whole. Before I knew it, the bell rang and my classmates were packing their bags to go home. I however, stayed put.

I waited until the room was empty before I stood to my feet and sauntered over to her desk with my bookbag draped over my shoulder. She was still erasing the board, and when she finally turned around she near about jumped a foot off the ground.

She clutched her heart and took a deep breath. "Jesus! You can't sneak up on people like that!" She looked at me only for a moment before she turned her attention to a stack of papers on her desk and began organizing them. However, they were already organized. I could tell she was just trying to ease her tension and buy herself some time.

She had taken a seat in her chair and I was still leaning over her desk. After a few minutes she finally realized that I wasn't going anywhere and she said, "Listen...about the other night..."

"What about it?" The effects of the pill were clouding my head of all rational thought and all I wanted was to bend her over the desk and make her see how much I wanted her now.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. I was just..._really high._" She whispered, careful not to be heard outside of the room. I took that cue to close the door.

"That why you did it?" I leaned my arms back against the desk just as I had done minutes before. "'Cause you were high?"

She opened her mouth to speak but hesitated, unsure of how to reply.

"That wasn't it, was it? Ya did it 'cause ya wanted to." I told her.

She looked up at me, wide-eyed and was obvious that she was just as nervous and on edge as I was, though I was hiding it much better now. Somehow, that gave me courage. I swooped in like a hawk hunting down its prey and went in for the kill. I pulled her face to mine and pressed my lips to hers just as eagerly and desperately as she had done days before. Except for this time no one pulled away.

We stayed like that for a minute or two. I could feel her shaking nervously as she moaned into my mouth. I breathed into her as I pulled her face up to mine and slid my tongue into her mouth, desperate to taste her until I was sure I'd never forget. I could feel my brain turn into mush and I lost focus on everything except for her.

However, that was short lived after we heard a sudden knock at the door. Startled me so damn bad I was convinced I was fixin' to have a heart attack. _Thank god I shut the fuckin' blinds w_as the first thought that popped into my head. And by the look of relief on her flustered face I could tell it was most likely hers too. She looked at me, completely bewildered and full of emotion before wiping her mouth dry and changing her focus to the second knock at the door. She opened it, hesitantly.

"What are you doing here?" I heard her ask. The door was angled in such a way that I was unable to see who was on the outside, but I could tell by the deep voice that it was a man. She peeked in at me and swallowed hard before shutting the door behind her and continuing her conversation with Mr. Unknown.

I shut off my brain and tried to focus but could barely discern what was being said. I was able to make out her saying, "It's over. It's been over. You can't keep coming around" but that was it. After a few minutes, the talking stopped and she returned, closing the door behind her.

She was just as flustered as she had been minutes before. "You, uh...should go." She could hardly look at me.

"You alright?" I asked with concern.

"I'm fine. Just...you should go."

"Well... at least tell me ya liked it." I scratched the back of my head.

"Daryl." She glanced over at me, as if to say "get lost", but I didn't budge.

"Not until ya-"

"For chris'sakes," she interrupted me by grabbing my face and pulling it into hers. She gave me a single passionate kiss before she pulled away. "Now get out of here. _Go!_"

The corners of my lips turned into a satisfied smile as I bent over to pick up my book bag from the floor. I turned to look at her one last time. "See ya tomorrow." I smiled before disappearing into the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I could totally make out with every single one of you. Your support means the world to me. Thank you to every reviewer, favoriter, and follower. Fuckin' love you guys.**_

_**.::.**_

It was just before dark and I found myself deep in the quietness of the woods with Jimmy, tending to the plants. "You talked to your dad any?" He asked me, wiping a light layer of sweat from his dirty brow.

I shook my head as I finished trimming the lower half of a particularly large and healthy plant.

"He know you're stayin' with me?" I recognized a hint of concern in his question.

"Nah."

"Good. I don't want him to come up there and kick all our asses."

I snorted. "Nah. I think we both know your dad would mop the floor with his ass." Jimmy's dad was 100% Italian and tough as nails. Not to mention, he was 6'5 and 300 pounds of muscle. _Motherfucker's built like a brick house._

Jimmy laughed and we finished up the last bit of pruning together before walking to a nearby stream to wash our hands of all the dirt.

"Hey, so, I think I'm gonna ask Klara out tomorrow at lunch. I like her a lot."

"Good fer you, man. She seems cool." I flashed him a genuine smile to show my support as we both wiped our hands dry on our jeans and started making our way out of the forest.

"She was tellin' me about this one girl in her English class. Says you'd prolly like her."

I scratched my ear and blew a wad of spit down by my feet but didn't respond. Didn't really know how. Jimmy knew I wasn't much of a ladies man.

"Damn, man. Ain't ya ready to get a girlfriend?"

"I'unno. Yeah. Maybe. Just gotta find the right one." _Unfortunately, the one I want is my fuckin' teacher. Not to mention, she's a decade older._

"Well how 'bout ya meet this girl? Her name's Jennifer."

"I dunno, man. I..." I was at a loss for words. I didn't want to meet no other girl when I had my eye on someone else. "I kinda got my eye on somebody else."

"What?" He looked surprised.

_Don't ask. Don't ask. _

"Well look at'cha, stud. Who is it?"

_Shit. _"Just a girl from school." I hesitated to reply.

He thumped the back of my head, almost knockin' my hat clean off. "Ow, goddammit." I furrowed my brow, annoyed.

"Daryl Dixon, I'm yer best fuckin' friend. You really ain't gonna tell me the name of the first girl you've ever liked?"

I let out a long, frustrated sigh as I stretched my arms high into the air and hung back my head. "It...it ain't that I don't wanna tell ya, Jim. I jus can't." I took off my hat in one swift movement before running my fingertips through the ends of my hair. _Shoulda jus kep my fuckin' mouth shut._

"Why the hell not?"

"'Coz it ain't no good." I replied honestly.

"Because? Just tell me who the hell it is."

I rolled my eyes, knowin' full well that I got myself into this mess and his ass was guaranteed to pester me 'till he turned blue in the face. "Alright, listen." I licked the salty sweat from my lip. "If I tell ya you gotta fuckin' _promise _not to tell nobody."

He laughed at my seriousness. "Damn, buddy. She the fuckin' president's daughter or some shit?"

"I'm serious, Jimmy. Swear to me ya ain't gon' say nothin' to nobody. ."

"Alright, fine man. You oughtta know you can trust my ass anyway."

We spit on it.

"Well? Who is it?" He pressed.

"It's Ms. Roberts."

"You're shittin' me!" He guffawed with wide eyes. "The fuckin' history teacher?"

I sighed and nodded, feeling somehow relieved yet also slightly more stressed.

"Damn, man. I mean, she's hot 'n all but you can't be goin' after no teacher. Besides, ain't she married or somethin'?" His look of shock was quickly replaced by a look of concern.

"Nah. I mean, not that I know of. Ain't never seen no ring on her finger. Plus, I was at her place the other night and I didn't see nothin' but a bunch'a girly shit all over the place."

"Wait-you was at her _house_?"

I nodded, sticking a cigarette between my lips and lighting up. "Yeah." I exhaled. "Sold her some green and she asked me to smoke with her." Somehow, sayin' it all out loud made me realize how fuckin' crazy this shit sounded._ No wonder why Jimmy's starin' at me like I got three heads._

"Wait." He stopped suddenly and scratched the apple of his right cheek. "Yer tellin' me that you got a fuckin' crush on the teacher that yer also sellin' pot to? Do you realize how fucked up this all sounds?"

"Yeah, I fuckin' do. But she's the one that came to me. I dunno, I just...I'm just startin' to like her. I know it ain't right but I can't fuckin' help it."

He sighed. I could tell he was completely unsure of how to react or what else he should say. He lit up a cigarette of his own and spat at the ground. "Did ya fuck her?"

"Nah. It ain't like that. Not yet anyway."

He chuckled and shook his head with a bewildered smile. "Damn, Daryl. Yer daddy must'a hit ya one too many times. You done lost yer mind."

"Just...just promise you ain't gon' say nothin'. My life's already fucked up enough as it is. I'unno what the fuck I'mma do."

"I ain't sayin' shit. I promised ya that. And if ya need to talk about it you can come to me. I ain't gon' try and stop ya. I jus don't want to see ya get into trouble."

I nodded my head appreciatively as we came upon the mouth of the forest. The sky was beginning to darken and the crickets were chirpin' loud as ever. "C'mon." Jimmy prodded. "Dinner's prolly ready and mom'll kill us if we ain't there before it gets cold."

.::.

I tossed and turned for what felt like the hundredth time so far. It was getting close to eleven and I had been unsuccessful at falling asleep, despite the fact that I'd had a nice shower and a warm meal. My mind was racing with too many excited thoughts that made it just about impossible to lie still.

Jimmy had taken the news about like I'd expected him to. Supportive, yet concerned. He was the closest thing I'd had to a brother in years, what with Merle never stayin' outta trouble and all, and I knew that I could trust him with my secret, even though I was scared like hell.

I remembered all the times I'd go huntin' with Merle, specifically the time we saw that fearsome black bear deep in the woods and we had just ran outta ammo. That bear chased us a good while before it finally gave up. We were two lucky ducks that day. Coulda' been goners.

Next, I thought of bein' out in the backyard at dad's house, fuckin' around with a sheet of plywood for a school project when a fuckin' Cottonmouth sunk its teeth right into my ankle. I had to call Jimmy to get his parents to take me to the hospital half an hour away 'cause dad was too drunk to drive. Doctor said if I had been 10 minutes later I wouldn't have made it. I was in the hospital for close to three days 'till I fully recovered.

Funny that fear was the furthest thing from my mind on both occasions, but here I am nervous as all get out over a high-school history teacher.

I glanced over at the mahogany night stand, staring intently at the ripped piece of paper next to the home phone.

_Maybe Jimmy's right. Maybe this really is just a little too fuckin' crazy. Even fer a Dixon. _


	9. Chapter 9

"One of the most divisive and important events in American history, the Civil War, also called the War Between the States, pitted countrymen against countrymen in the new and developing republic of the United States of America."

I sat with my head leaned into the palm of my hand watching Ms. Roberts pace up and down the rows of desks. We were fifteen minutes into class and so far I had had a particularly rough time focusing on anything other than the shape of her soft, pink lips and the way her sundress hugged so perfectly at the curve of her hips. _Sick fuckin' puppy. _

"Among the many issues at stake were the role of central government, state's rights, slavery, and the fate of the Union itself, which had borne our fledgling nation through the American Revolutionary war and the War of 1812."

"Hey, shithead." Ricky Parker booted my ankle, startling me from my daydream. "You holdin' today?"

"Man, when ya gon' learn that you got a better chance of getting' somethin' outta me when you don't act like a fuckin' asshole?" I narrowed my eyes at him, annoyed.

"When are you gonna learn that I can treat you any way I want as long as I've got money?"

_What a fuckin' tool._

"I got $65 in my pocket with your name on it. So...you holdin'?"

I rolled my cerulean blue eyes at him for the hundredth time this semester and sighed with frustration. Much as I hated his privileged ass I sure could use the money. I wanted to pay Jimmy's folks as much as I could afford for bein' good people and lettin' me stay at their place for an indefinite period of time. They hadn't brought it up, but I'd feel like a total loser if I didn't at least give 'em somethin'. _Plus, that Tom Petty concert..._

"Fine." I breathed. "I'll meet ya in the school parking lot after class."

"Red Mustang. I'll wait. Don't be late."

I snorted. _Fuckin' typical._

_ .::._

I stuffed my textbook into my book-bag and waited a moment for the classroom to empty itself out-my routine for the past couple days.

Ms. Roberts shot me a sultry smile and leaned her bottom against her desk with her arms folded across her stomach.

I inched up on her, adjusting my bag on my shoulder. "I, uh, I can't stay today. Got some stuff I gotta do."

My gaze lowered to her lips for the umpteenth time today but I made sure to maintain focus.

"Better get going then." She replied simply.

She stood still as I closed in on her until we stood only an inch apart. The tension was overwhelming. I could feel it in my veins, my nerves, even in my muscles-how badly I wanted to taste her again.

I watched her struggle with her own self-control, taking deep, heavy breaths until she finally broke eye contact and stared down at her feet.

I chewed my lip as my heart continued to pound in my chest. "I'll see ya, then."

.::.

"Where's the rest of it?" Ricky asked after taking the baggie off the miniature scale.

We were sitting in his car in the very back of the slightly crowded school parking lot. "What ya mean _rest of it?_" I furrowed my brow. "You gave me $65. I gave you an eighth."

"Yeah, but, I mean, my other guy throws in a little extra."

"I ain't yer other guy. You get what you pay for. Besides, this is one of the best strains in Atlanta. Should'a charged yer ass more if ya wanna get technical."

He looked at me as if I were speaking a different language and I shot him a look of bewilderment. "What?" I barely raised my hands in the air.

"Just get out of my fuckin' car, man. I gotta go pick up my grandma."

I snorted, stifling my laughter, and did just as he asked. I had barely closed the door before he peeled out of the parking lot.

"Dumb sum'bitch. Hope ya get yer ass pulled over." I shook my head.

.::.

It was particularly warm outside this afternoon and I wiped a light layer of sweat from my brow as I made my way out of the parking lot. School was a good twenty minute walk away from Jimmy's, which I didn't really mind. He took the bus, himself, so I always showed up a little earlier than he did and would wait on the porch 'till he got there to unlock the door.

I had been walking for close to ten minutes on a back road when I heard a car slow down next to me. I looked up from my feet and immediately noticed it was Ms. Roberts in her red '94 Mazda Miata.

"Want a ride, Mr. Dixon?"

I smiled. "Uh...yeah, sure." I shrugged my shoulders and made my way around her car, slung my book-bag in the floorboard and hopped in.

I glanced over at her as I fastened my seat-belt and she was smiling back at me. She had taken her hair down since I had seen her half-an-hour ago and it was slightly wind-blown from driving with the windows down.

"Where do you live?"

"Off Pembroke. Not far from you."

She nodded and lightly pressed her foot on the gas pedal. Off we went.

We spent the next few minutes of the drive in total silence, listening to some song by No Doubt on the radio. I pointed at Jimmy's driveway and seconds later I found myself parked near the front door. I looked around to find that no one was home.

She put the car in park and we sat quietly for a moment.

"You ready for that test tomorrow?" She asked.

_Shit. I didn't even know there was a test. _"Uh...yeah." I tried my best to sound convincing but failed miserably.

She laughed, to my surprise. "Mm-hm. You forgot didn't you?"

I chewed my thumbnail and tried to hide a smile.

"It's a big test, Mr. Dixon. You really should try and study for it."

Without thinking, I leaned into her and cupped her face in the roughness of my palms. "How 'bout you shut the fuck up about school." I whispered before pressing my lips into hers.

I could taste a faint hint of cherry lip balm as I slid my tongue into her mouth. She moaned instantaneously, and it sent shock-waves throughout every vein in my body. I felt like I was on fire.

I struggled to unfasten my seat-belt, never breaking the kiss, until finally I heard the click. I leaned in closer to her, moving my lips from her mouth to that damn tantalizing freckle just above her collarbone.

I heard her whimper with passion and I could feel my jeans tighten almost instantly. She ran the tips of her fingernails through my scalp and I thought I would explode right then and there. I could taste the saltiness of her soft skin and smell the dab of perfume she had sprayed earlier on in the day. My heart was racing.

Suddenly, though, she pushed me away. We were both out of breath, staring pensively at one another. I licked my lips-savoring the taste.

"This is so bad." She sighed, running her small hands through her hair in a desperate attempt to soothe her mind.

"You ain't never done nothin' bad before?" I asked, leaning my arm against the door.

"Not like this."

"Yeah, well that makes two of us."

Suddenly, the screech of a stopping school bus interrupted the awkward silence in the car.

"Shit." She panicked, biting her lip.

"It's alright. Jus my buddy." I rubbed her knuckle in an attempt to ease her but she pulled away very quickly just as Jimmy appeared at the passenger window.

I rolled my window down and he poked his head in, greeting us with a gawky smile. "What's up, guy?"

"Hey, uh, Ms. Roberts just gave me a ride home."

He glanced at her, shooting her a friendly smile even though I could tell his brain was about to explode all over the driveway.

"Hey, Ms. Roberts. You, uh, prolly don't remember me. I helped you pick up some papers once. Jimmy DeScanta."

Her eyes widened along with a smile. "Yeah, I do. How are you?"

"Good." He nodded. "Ready for the weekend."

"You and me both." She replied.

The three of us kept quiet for a few seconds before she breathed a deep sigh. "Well, Dar-Mr. Dixon, I should get home."

Jimmy took this as a cue to wave her goodbye and soon disappeared into the house after fumbling with his key for a brief moment.

I nodded my head and grabbed my book-bag from the floor board. I opened the car door and turned my body to step out, but stopped short. "Listen," I turned to face her once again. "I know this is crazy. I know this don't make sense..." I hesitated, studying the look on her face. Her eyes were doing that _thing_. Staring at me desperately as if she were begging me to swallow her whole. _God knows I fuckin' wanna. _"...But I really don't want it to stop."

She bit her lip and I saw the faint hint of a smile, but she said nothing.

"Do you?" I asked.

"No." She whispered.

We stared at each other intently for a brief moment in an honest attempt to soothe each other's minds. It worked, and she flashed me a sweet smile. _All is right with the world._

"Don't you dare forget to study."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Dixon'sBikerBabe, Leyshla Gisel, NikixXx, felicia2235, otte1978, Maddy-MarieXO, Ithilya, jouetdedestin, Alnihan, and all of my anonymous guests, I would like to personally thank you for taking the time to give me your thoughts and opinions of this story. I tell you all of the time, but it truly does mean so much to me. You make this easy to continue. Thanks for showing me love. I love you guys right back :)**_

_**Also, special shout-out to my husband for your review as well. I'm happy I've captured your interest, Bigtoughguy ;)**_

_**.::.**_

_**.::.**_

I walked inside the front door and immediately tossed my book-bag by the coat stand, next to Jimmy's. He was standing in the kitchen, waiting on a plate of pizza rolls and smilin' at me like a goon.

"What?" I asked, trying to hide a smile myself.

He said nothing, chuckling loudly instead. After a second or two I joined in. I knew exactly what he was sayin' without him even havin' to say it.

A minute later we took our seats at the kitchen table and made small talk until our snack was cool enough to eat.

"So, you ask Klara out today?" I asked, taking a sip of sweet tea.

"Yeah." He beamed. "She said yes."

"I figured, from the look a that shit-eatin' grin on yer face."

.::.

I had been sittin' in bed for the last twenty minutes tryin' to focus on the open textbook in front of me. I had a couple pages of notes that I had been lookin' at, but I was so goddamn bored I couldn't even take it all in. _I don't know how people do this shit._

I distracted myself by looking around the room. Jimmy's mom was pretty good at decorating and my new bedroom was a welcome change from the one at dads. The walls were midnight blue, and the dark furniture and white bedspread really tied it all together nicely. _Kinda looks like somethin' you'd see in a magazine._

My focus fell from the walls to the little piece of paper on my nightstand. I had been starin' at that damn thing practically ever since she gave it to me. I wondered if I should call her, but seconds later decided that I needed to study.

.::.

Didn't last long. I took one good look at the textbook and before I knew it I had the phone in my hand and was listening to the first ring.

"Hello?" Spoke her soft voice on the other end.

"Ya know, this has to be the most borin' lesson you've ever taught."

I heard a light giggle. "It's not my fault that you have the attention span of a goldfish."

I snorted. _Definitely ain't no denyin' that._

"What are you doing?"

"Tryin' to study for that test. Ain't workin'."

"Try harder."

I swallowed. "I just ain't got the attention span fer this shit. I'onno how ya do it."

"Because I like history. What do you like?"

I hesitated, trying to think. "Drawin'. Huntin'. Smokin'...I'onno..."

"You draw?"

"Yeah, I mean, a little."

"Is that why you've always got your nose buried in a notebook?"

I snorted. "Yeah. You notice?"

"Mhm." She replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"How come you don't yell at me for it?" I wondered.

She breathed heavily. "'Cause you're pretty cute when you're focused."

My face got real warm and I could feel myself blush. I snorted a small laugh, but really I was flattered. I jus didn't know how to show it. I really didn't want to either. Ain't had too many compliments in my life. _They jus make me feel...weird._

"So..." She interrupted my thoughts, which was probably for the best. "Just focus on the lesson and draw a big picture at the end to sum it all up. Maybe that'll help."

_Damn. How did I not think a that? _"That's a pretty good idea." I mumbled.

"I'm full of 'em." She smirked.

"Like makin' out with one of yer students?" I joked. Immediately, I regretted it. I mean, really. _I could kick myself in the fuckin' teeth. _Especially because she got completely quiet. "Sorry." I frowned. "I was jus jokin'."

She sighed, shortly. "I should go."

"Damn." I shook my head, annoyed with myself. "Don't. I'm sorry. Ya jus...ya make me kinda nervous. I don't think before I say shit sometimes..."

"Are you using a home phone?"

"Yeah."

"What if someone's listening in?" She sounded concerned.

"Nah. I'm at my buddy's house. His parents are cool. Besides, I'm pretty sure they're asleep."

"...If you say so." The atmosphere of the conversation had changed drastically, causing me to regret my dumb ass joke even more. "I need to get ready for bed. You should too, with that test and all." She said.

_Daryl Dumbass Dixon. _"Alright." I swallowed. "I'll see ya."

"Night."

_** Click.**_

I sighed heavily and threw my head into the soft pillows behind me. _That damn woman...keepin' me on my toes. _I shook my head and convinced myself to let it go. _Ain't no use in torturin' yerself all night_. _I made a dumb joke, that's that. If she's mad she's just gon' have to get over it. _

After a moment, I leaned over and grabbed my notebook and a mechanical pencil off the nightstand. I took her advice and I spent the rest of the night drawing.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thank you, thank you, thank you! Glad to see you enjoy the ride!_**

**_.::._**

I yawned into the inside of my elbow for the umpteenth time so far today. My head was rested on my arms at the lunch table and I was desperately trying to catch up on sleep. Unfortunately, that proved to be difficult to accomplish with the loudness of the other students. Especially Jimmy and Klara, who were seated next to me. If I heard them giggle one more time today, heads were gonna fuckin' roll.

"Damn." I groaned, thrusting an elbow into Jimmy's side. "Can't you be quiet?"

"Hey, it ain't my fault that you stayed up 'till four." He retorted before hushing himself with a kiss from his new girlfriend, who was now straddling his lap.

I slumped my head back down, blocking out all noise until I drifted off.

.::.

_Fuuuuuuccckkk. _The bell rang and Jimmy patted me awake. I groaned miserably as I rubbed my tired eyes. The bruises were still slightly sore but today I didn't give a fuck. My eyes were so tired and heavy I half expected 'em to fall right out of their sockets.

Wearily, I made my way to class and watched the happy couple ascend up the stairway. They were holdin' hands, and even though I was feelin' mighty grumpy, it still made me smile. It was good to see my best friend happy.

I made it to class just in time for Ms. Roberts to greet us. She raised an eyebrow as I slid into my desk and pulled my textbook from my bookbag.

"Not necessary, Mr. Dixon." She stopped me. "I'm passing out the test in just a moment."

I nodded, sliding the book right back inside of my pack, and waited patiently.

.::.

"So." She turned to face me after the class-room had emptied itself out. "How do you think you did?"

"Guess we'll see."

She raised an eyebrow. "Did you take my advice and try to draw the lessons out?"

I nodded. "Stayed up all damn night. Better'a been worth it."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." She answered, leaning against her desk.

"So..." I hesitated. "Ya still upset with me?"

She stared down at her feet, unsure of how to respond. "I...I'm not upset I just..." She sighed in frustration. "You know, what the hell are we doing?"

I shrugged my shoulders. _Hell if I know. _

She walked over to the door and closed it quietly before walking back to her desk. "I keep telling myself to stop this. I keep thinking that if anyone ever found out I would be _so _screwed. And every time I make up my mind that I'm not going to go any further...I look at you and feel so..."

"So what?" I watched her struggle to find the right word.

"I don't know. I really don't. But it all goes right out the window." She stood quietly for a moment before she let out a small laugh. Not because she thought this situation was funny, but because she was so confused she had no idea what else to do.

I understood, perfectly.

"Gah." She sighed, licking her lips and holding her head. "You're sixteen-years-old. What the fuck am I doing?" She hung her head and threw her hands on her hips before she turned her back to me.

"I need you to leave."

"Well who didn't see that comin'?" I replied sarcastically. A minute later, I slid out of my desk and threw my book-bag over my shoulder. "Take a chill pill, woman." I prodded her as I walked past, near-about makin' her fall over. She tried her hardest to fight a smile as I walked out of the room.

.::.

I felt my stomach turn as I pulled into dad's driveway. His car was here, which meant he was home. I came to grab the rest of my clothes as well as some of my other belongings. I sat on my bike, staring intensely at the trailer door underneath the hot sun and wondered if it was worth it. I supposed I could ask Jimmy's dad to tag along, then at least I know I'd be safe, but I didn't wanna ask the man fer nothin' else. He was already doin' more than he had to by lettin' me stay at his home.

I took a deep breath and convinced myself that everything would be okay. I'd be in and out in just a couple minutes.

I leaned my bike against the side of the trailer and apprehensively made my way up the steps. I decided to knock.

No answer.

I took a deep breath before knocking again. Seconds later, I heard some movement. Seconds after that, I watched the handle turn and the door swung open.

"Where the hell you been?" He asked. He reeked of alcohol.

"I'm stayin' at Jimmy's for a while. Jus came to pick up some of my stuff." I slid past him in the doorway and started making my way to my bedroom but he reached out his arm and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, pulling me backwards so fast I almost tripped and fell.

I pulled away. "Dad, relax."

"What you mean _relax_, boy? Ain't brought yer ass home in a week and didn't even bother to tell me where ya been?"

"Do ya really even care?"

"Ya damn right I care! I bet you been pocketin' all that money yourself, ain't ya?!"

I tensed up and sighed heavily. _I'm so fuckin' sick of this shit. _"Yeah, dad. I have. 'Cause I'm the one takin' care of the fuckin' plants. I'm the one that bought the seeds in the first place. So, yeah. I'm keepin' the fuckin' money from now on. You want some money for beer? Go get a fuckin' job then. You're forty-five-fuckin' years old. Get yer fuckin' life straightened out or stay outta mine." I exhaled as my body shook with tension. I turned away and headed towards my room again, but I could hear him stumbling closely behind.

"You think yer gon' talk to me like that you gotta 'nother thing comin', boy!"

I turned around just in time to see his fist raised. I didn't even flinch as he drove it into my face and I fell into my bedroom door. I could taste blood immediately and I looked up in time to see him ready to take another shot. "Do it then!" I yelled. "Lay yer hand on me one more time! Just one more goddamn fuckin' time 'cause that's all it's gonna take for me to press charges on your sorry ass!" I stood to my feet. "Get the fuck outta my face!" I shocked myself by pushing him as hard as I possibly could, sending him straight back into the wall.

I didn't stick around long enough to see if he fell down or not, but from the sound of it, he did. I quickly gathered my things and stuffed them into my back-pack. I felt the extreme rush of adrenaline and my heart felt like it was about to beat its way outta my chest.

Twenty seconds later, I was wipin' my mouth of blood and ridin' out of the driveway.

That was the last time I ever saw my dad.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks SO much for the support! You guys have really gone above and beyond, and I am grateful for each and every one of you.**_

_**.::.**_

_**.::.**_

I had been riding around aimlessly for close to an hour and it wasn't long before getting dark outside. I focused on the loud chirping of what sounded like thousands of crickets and the feel of the cool breeze against my sore face and refused to allow myself to think of anything else as I road alongside a back road.

The sky was a pretty mixture of blues, purples, yellows, and pinks. I couldn't remember the last time I had ever just looked at it and really payed attention to it. My head had been through too much bullshit lately.

I heard the loud rumbling of my stomach signaling me that it was time to eat, but I wasn't ready to go home. It was close to dinner time, so Jimmy and his family were probably gathered at the dinner table discussing how their days had gone. I didn't want to show up in the middle of it with a fresh bruise and get 'em all riled up.

Honestly, all I wanted to do was see _her._ I knew she would nag me to death but bein' able to jus look at her would make it worth it.

.::.

Twenty minutes later, I found myself on her front porch, knocking on the door. When she answered, she was holding a phone up to her ear. She glanced at me quickly, surprised. She held a finger up to _shhh_ me and welcomed me inside.

"Yeah, that's what I told him but he just won't give up."

"Who?" I asked, wondering if she was referring to me.

_"Not you."_ She mouthed. "Uh huh. Yeah. Hey-look, Mom? Can I call you a little later? One of my friends just stopped by. A man. Yes. No, just a friend. Ok. Alright. I will. Love you too."

She clicked the phone and let out a long sigh before looking at me. "What are you...hey-wait, what the hell happened to you?!" Her eyes widened as she noticed my busted lip and she immediately leaned her face in to get a closer look.

"It's nothin'. Who were ya talkin' about?" I couldn't help but feel a little paranoid, despite what she had said.

"No one. Jesus, Daryl, what happened? Are you alright?"

"I said it's nothin'. Jus drop it already."

"Well, excuse me. You showed up at my house, unannounced, with a split lip. Forgive me for asking if you're alright." It was obvious that she was irritated.

"Jus don't worry about it." I licked the soreness of my lip. "Who were ya talkin' to yer mom about?"

She snorted. "So you can repeat the same question over and over but I'm supposed to just drop it?"

"Look, I just ain't in the mood to talk about it today."

"You're never in the mood, Daryl. But I'm serious. Tell me what's going on. Tell me who can't keep their fucking hands off of you."

I let out a long sigh and buried my face in my hands. My elbows were resting against the island counter. "If I tell ya, ya gotta swear not to sayin' nothin' to nobody."

"Daryl, you obviously need help..."

"I'm serious. Not a word to nobody. I don't need no extra trouble on my hands. I got enough as it is."

She chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating my words. "Fine." she breathed. "I won't tell anyone. Just...tell me."

"It's my dad." I didn't even hesitate to answer. "He's got a bad drinkin' problem, and he gets angry when he drinks. Usually I try to stay outta his way, but sometimes it just don't work out like that."

Her eyes widened, full of sorrow and anger. "So...I mean, how long has this been going on?"

"I'ono. Bout six er seven years. It got worse after mom died."

She swallowed. "How... did she..."

"Burnt the whole fuckin' house down one day when she fell asleep with a lit cigarette. She wasn't much better than he was, but she never laid a hand on me."

"Do you have siblings?"

"A brother."

"Does your dad mess with him too?"

"Nah. Well, when he's around, I guess. But he ain't never around no more."

"Where is he?"

"He been in an outta juvey since he was a kid. He's in prison now 'till October."

She sighed and tilted her head against a tall cabinet. "I don't even...know what to say." She said, shaking her head.

"Ya ain't gotta say nothin'. Just quit askin' me about it. Now ya know. You gotta beer?" I scratched the corner of my nose, ready to change the subject. It was startin' to make me feel uncomfortable. Feels...weird.

She walked to the fridge and pulled out one beer and a large bottle of wine. She handed me the beer and uncorked the bottle right as I popped the tab. "Do you need a place to stay?" She raised an eyebrow as she poured the sparkling, white liquid into a crystal wine glass. _Pointless, when you could_ _just drink it outta the damn bottle. _

"Nah. I'm stayin' with a buddy of mine."

"Is that who's house I drove you to the other day?"

I nodded my head and took a large sip of beer. The coolness felt good against the soreness of my lip.

"So...are you going to press charges against your dad?"

"Look, I don't make a habit outta sharin' my problems with people. I done told ya all I gotta say. Just drop it."

We stared at each other momentarily until we both had an equal understanding. She nodded her head once before disappearing to the living room.

After a second or two, she returned with a piece of paper in her hand. Upon handing it over, I immediately recognized it as my test from earlier. I thought my eyes were gonna bulge right outta my skull when I saw a the letter A- and 92% marked in red.

"No way." I scanned the paper over and over, not even believing my own eyes.

"Yes, way. You did really good." She smiled, friendly.

"You must'a changed some a these answers around." I continued to stand and stare in disbelief.

"Look them over. It's still your handwriting."

_Damn sure is. Holy shit. _"Damn. I ain't made an A in forever."

"That's because you haven't studied in forever either." She chuckled, tucking a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear. "See? I told you, if you apply yourself you can do anything you want. You're smart, Daryl. That right there is proof."

I can't tell you why because it's something I don't understand, but I suddenly wanted to cry. Thankfully, those thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the front door.

Ms. Roberts, however, didn't look so relieved.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks SO much for the continuous support! **_

_**.::.**_

_**.::.**_

I noticed her eyes widen with surprise, as if she hadn't been expecting anyone. "Uh...stay right here." She took a sip of wine, wiped her mouth, and headed for the door.

I couldn't make out what was being said, but I recognized the voice. _Same one from the other day._

Before I even had time to think, a tall, thin man with short, dark hair and dark brown eyes walked straight into the room.

"Who the hell is this?" He gestured towards me just as Lana walked in behind him.

"That's...one of my students."

"And what the hell is he doing here?" He stared straight at me. Didn't even blink.

I could feel my heart race as Lana's face went red. She cleared her throat anxiously before saying, "He's here to pick up his test. He won't be at school tomorrow and asked if he could have it tonight... to show his parents..." Her voice was shaky, and it made me even more nervous.

"Ok, and you gave him a beer?" He wasn't really buying it.

Suddenly, she shot him a dirty look as if she had just realized he was in the room. "Honestly, Bryan, you don't have any business being here. Especially to interrogate me."

"No business? We were together for three-and-a-half years, and you never return my calls." He looked offended.

"_Were._" She narrowed her hazel eyes. "It's been three months. You need to stop coming around. I'm serious."

"So it's really over just like that then? You're fuckin' some kid and now you're all of a sudden over it?"

"I'm not fucking anyone. You were the one who cheated. You were the asshole, not me. You're the one that ended it. And now that that slut doesn't want you anymore either you think you can just come back around? I don't think so. Now, out. I want you out."

I stood there for a moment before I realized that my mouth had dropped open slightly as I watched their argument with bated breath. I felt nervous and anxious. The same feelin' I'd get when I was around dad.

"I'm not going anywhere until we talk about this."

"Jesus Christ, Bryan!" She smacked the counter hard, with both hands. "We have talked about it! I'm done! It's over!"

He furrowed his brow, angrily. "What the fuck are you even looking at?" He yelled at me. "Get lost, kid!"

"Hey, man, what the hell is yer problem?" I narrowed my eyes, offended.

"My problem is that I'm trying to have a fucking conversation with my girlfriend and I've got some young hillbilly staring at me like a fucking retard!"

"Oh, I'm the retard? Ain't you the one who can't take a fuckin' hint 'n get lost? She done told you three fuckin' times since you been here that she wants you to leave. So why don't ya?" I clenched my fists, annoyed and ready to take a swing. We closed in on each other.

"Both of you, stop it." Lana interrupted, stepping in between us. "Bryan, you need to leave. Now. If you come back here, I'm going to call the cops."

"Call 'em. I'm sure they'd like to know what a fourteen-year-old kid is doing here."

"Sixteen."

He held his hands up and widened his eyes, mocking me. "Ooooh. Sixteen. Whatever. Obviously not old enough to win a fight." He gestured at my bruises.

"I told you what he was doing here, not that it's any of your business. Now, I'm not kidding. Leave. Daryl, you should probably leave too."

"I ain't goin' nowhere 'till I know this motherfucker ain't comin' back."

"What are you, her fuckin' bodyguard? I've taken shits bigger than you." He smirked.

"Dude, I'm about to lay yer ass out. That's a warnin'."

He laughed, but not much before I balled up my fist and clocked him right in the jaw. He stumbled backwards, looking totally surprised. "Get the fuck outta here." I raised my voice.

"That was a big fuckin' mistake you just made." He threatened.

Seconds later, we were throwing each other into the cabinets. I heard her wine glass break but I was smarter than to take my eyes of Asshole McStringbean over here. He threw one really good punch that knocked me flat on my ass and he took advantage of the opportunity by climbing on top me and swingin' over and over again.

Lana ran over and tried her hardest to pull him off. She slapped him and screamed at him but he wouldn't budge. My adrenaline was sky-rocketing, but not enough to take away the pain of each hit. You'd think I'd be used to it by now.

Suddenly, it came to an abrupt stop when Lana smashed her wine bottle on his head. He looked dazed and fell backwards, his head dripping a small amount of blood, but it wasn't enough to restrain him. This time, he swung at her. She went crashing into the cabinets behind her and fell flat on her bottom, holding a hand to her bloody lip. She started crying immediately.

"The fuck is yer problem?" I yelled, coming up on him quick and throwing a punch as fast as I could. I got him. He clutched his bloody nose.

"You broke my fucking nose, you little shit."

I glanced down at the floor. Lana was gone.

"I'm about to really fuck you up. I hope you know that." He wiped his nose of the dripping, crimson red.

"Bryan, get the fuck out. Now. I swear to god, get the fuck out right now!" We both turned to look at Lana, who was standing completely motionless with a gun pointed straight at her attacker's head. "I'm counting to 3 and then I'm pulling the trigger. You are an intruder."

He held his hands up defensively. "Baby, just calm-"

"1."

"Look, can't we just talk about this?"

"2." To my surprise, she fired a shot in the floor, only inches in front of his feet. All three of us jumped. It was obvious that she had never used a gun before.

"Jesus Christ! Alright, alright...I'm fuckin' out." He backed up. "But just so you know, we're fucking over!"


	14. Chapter 14

_**As always, thank you! I'm really glad you're enjoying the story! Just a heads up, we're a little more than halfway through. I don't think I'll be going past 20 chapters, but we'll see. I'm letting it take me as far as it wants to go**_

_**.::.**_

_**.::.**_

"You alright?" Neither of us had moved for the last minute, and I was still trying to catch my breath. My face was on fire, and so was my chest.

She nodded, surprisingly calm. It took her only a moment to collect herself before she laid the gun down gently on the island counter.

"C'mere." I inched up to her. "Lemme look." I clutched her chin between my fingers and examined her swollen, blood-stained lip. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." She nodded. "It's you that...you look awful."

"Well, shit. Thanks a lot."

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, tasting the copper on my tongue. "That guys a real fuckin' asshole."

"Tell me something I don't know." She disengaged herself from my grasp and bent down to peak in the cabinet underneath the sink, where she pulled out a broom and dust-pan seconds later.

Immediately, she began sweeping up the mess. I knelt down to help her, careful not to cut my fingers on the glass. "What were you doin' with a guy like that?"

She glanced up at me and frowned shortly before returning to the task at hand. "He wasn't always like that. He was really sweet when I first met him."

"He ever hit you like that before?"

She nodded. "Only when he was drunk."

"Ain't no excuse. Ya know that, right?"

"I do now. It took me a while to realize it. Then I found out he was foolin' around with one of my friends." She stopped and looked back up at me. Our eyes met. _I love her eyes._

"How fucked up is it that I didn't even get the chance to break up with him? He cheated and then decided to leave. I wanted to be the one."

"Don't worry 'bout it. He obviously regrets it. Ya don't need that kinda shit in yer life."

She nodded her head before sweeping up the last little bit of mess, and then stood to her feet to toss it in the trashcan. "You know," she leaned into the counter, facing me as I stood to my feet. "That's why I always wanted you to tell me what was going on. I felt like I could relate..."

I was unsure of what to say. I tossed a few small shards of glass into the trashcan and stared down at my feet for a second before I looked back up at her. "Yeah, well now you know."

.::.

An hour later, it was dark outside. We found ourselves on the couch in the living room, watching a movie and smoking a late-night bowl. She was cuddled up next to me, so close I could easily smell a light flower scent coming from her long, dark hair. I inhaled deeply for a split second before I took another hit from the bowl.

"Hey, so, there's a Petty concert comin' up in a few weeks." I coughed shortly. "Ya wanna go?"

"I can't. It's too risky. We could be seen."

"So we can just pretend that we ran into each other. Ain't that big a deal." I shrugged it off to sound convincing.

She opened her mouth to speak, but remained quiet for a moment before finally saying, "How about this-" she sat up and faced me. "You pass this class, I'll go."

I hung my head back. "Ain't no way. I'm too behind."

"You're not." She shook her head in disagreement. Two more tests before the big one. If you can make at least two Bs, and score a decent grade on the exam, you'll be just fine."

"Ain't even that. I done missed too many days."

Again, she shook her head. "I've handled that. According to the book, you've only missed 8. But you better not miss anymore. I could get in a lot of trouble."

"Ya don't need to be doin' that."

"I want you to pass. If you put the effort into studying, I'll help you out."

"You riskin' yer career to help me out. Ain't worth it."

"Yes." She nodded her head and lifted a hand up, running her fingers through my hair. "You are." We stayed like that for a moment. It felt good to be touched. Somethin' I never thought I'd say in my life, but she knew how to do it jus right.

"Besides," she cleared her throat, ending the moment. "There's a very low risk of me getting caught. I'm not worried."

Still, I couldn't help but feel uneasy. There was too much at stake.


	15. Chapter 15

_** Thank you to all of my reviewers, followers, and favoriters! You make it easy to continue with this story! **_

_**.::.**_

_**.::.**_

A week had passed.

For one of the first times in my life, I was feelin' good. Feelin' real happy. My bruises had healed completely, the plants were growin' and sellin' well, I had settled into Jimmy's place real nicely, and I had passed both tests in History 101, bringin' my average up. Which was right on time, because the exams were comin' up this week, and so was the Petty concert. The school year was coming to an end.

Today, I had convinced Lana to come out to the woods with me after school. She was curious to see the plants and learn a little bit about the upkeep. I promised her that it was secluded- we wouldn't be seen as deep into the woods as it was. She had even packed a light dinner and brought a blanket for a picnic.

I bit into a gala apple and listened to her talk. She claimed to have seen Bryan's car outside of her house a couple of times in the past week. The last time I had been there, night before last, I had seen him too, but only for a split second before he sped off. I figured he was up to no good, but I was unsure of what, exactly.

"So, what are you going to do without me all Summer?" She asked, playfully.

"Ain't plannin' on goin' without. I'ma still come over."

She smiled cutely, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked beautiful, dressed in a salmon pink and pastel yellow sundress with light brown sandals. Her hair was halfway-up, and the light, warm breeze blew it behind her shoulders ever so gently.

"Yer a good lookin' woman, Lana." I was surprised I said it my damn self. I felt kinda stupid, but I wanted to get it out.

"Think so?" She mused.

I nodded my head, stared at her for a moment, and went back to chewin' my apple. And then I remembered the baggie full of shrooms I had in my front pocket. I patted my jeans, to make sure they were there.

They were.

"Look, don't get pissed but..." I reached my hand deep inside my denim pockets and pulled out a clear baggie, hanging it front of her face. "I just got my hands on these for the Petty concert. Ever done 'em?"

"Are these...shrooms?" She furrowed her curious brow and grabbed the baggie from me to examine it closely.

"Mhm. Ever tried 'em?"

"No." She shook her head, still focusing on the small bag full of white and black bits of earth. "Have you?" She asked inquisitively.

"Lotsa times. Been a couple months though. Me 'n Jimmy used to come out here and do 'em a couple times a year."

"What does it feel like?"

"Depends on how much you take. Between me and him, we would eat that whole bag. The trip would last for about six or eight hours. Then we'd go home n' go to bed."

"Can't it kill you?"

"I mean, if ya take the wrong amount of the wrong kind, yeah. But these here are safe." I grabbed the bag back from her and studied her for a moment before asking, "Ya wanna try?"

"God, no." She breathed. "It's bad enough that I smoke pot with you."

I snorted. "They both grow from the ground. Ain't nothin' wrong with it."

She nodded her head and chewed her bottom lip, starin' off at a nearby tree.

I reclaimed her attention by setting my hand on the smooth skin of her knee. If I tilted my head, I could see up her dress, but I ain't that damn desperate. _Well, shit. Maybe I am. But I ain't that damn stupid. _"C'mon. Put yer big girl panties on and have a little fun with me."

She furrowed her brow again, questioningly. "What if I have a bad trip?"

"Ain't gon' let that happen. Yer with me. In the woods, away from everything bad."

She let out a long sigh and hung her head. "Fine. But I better not die or I'll fucking kill you."

.::.

Didn't take long. Seconds later, we tossed several into our mouths, chewed them, and swallowed them down. I watched her gag and I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"They taste like shit."

"Well, no shit. They're made of dirt and cow shit."

She gagged again and spit onto the dirt nearby. "Thanks for telling me _after_ I put them in my mouth."

"Oh, I'm sure ya put worse in there before." I prodded her. To my surprise, she laughed.

We stretched out our legs and leaned onto our arms, side by side on the blue and gray striped blanket. I titled my head up to look at the sky that was barely peaking from behind the tree-tops. The weather was perfect today. A gentle breeze blew through my unruly chocolate brown locks and I laid down flat on my back. She did the same.

"How long does it take?" She asked, turning her head to look at me.

"In about ten minutes yer gonna feel yer muscles ache a little bit. Ain't gon' last long. And in about thirty yer gon' start trippin'."

She surprised me by grabbing my hand. "I'm scared."

"Don't be." I looked over at her. "Ain't nothin' gon' happen to ya."

She forced a smile, but it was obvious that she was still nervous. "Listen," I rolled over on my side to face her and rested my head into the palm of my hand. "Yer gon' have to be positive. Don't think 'bout nothin' negative or ya gonna have a bad trip. Ya hear me?"

She nodded nervously.

"You got bad anxiety like me?"

She nodded again.

I brushed a strand of hair from her face, stroking the smooth skin of the pink apples of her cheeks. "Look up at the sky. Look at the trees. It's jus me 'n you out here tonight."


	16. Chapter 16

_**So, you might need to take a cold shower after this...**_

_**.::.**_

_**.::.**_

"Wow." She breathed. We were lying side by side on the blanket underneath the trees and the setting sun. "Daryl, look! The trees are breathing!" She pointed enthusiastically.

I smiled at her. "You see the sky?" I stared up.

"It's vibrating."

I smoothed the pad of my thumb over her knuckles and she glanced over at me. She was surrounded by light. Her clothes were brighter, and her hair was darker- the contrast was mind-blowing. I had to kiss her. _I swear I ain't never wanted nothin' so bad in my life._

She greeted my mouth eagerly as I slid my tongue around hers. She breathed into me, fiercely, as if she had been waiting for this kiss all goddamn day long.

And she had, actually.

I don't know what came over me. An uncontrollable urge to put my mouth on every inch of her body completely overthrew any rational thought, and in seconds I found myself buried in her hair with my mouth on her collarbone.

_Lower. I have to go lower._

I kissed between her breasts and she moaned softly into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

Suddenly and without warning, rain began to pour down heavily onto us. However, I didn't stop. We were drenched within seconds. The thin material of her dress mixed with the pouring rain made it exceptionally easy to see the outline of her nipples underneath. _I need them in my hands. I needed them in my mouth. _

I slid the straps down her shoulders and down to her waist, her breasts bounced freely and I was unable to resist the urge to cup them in my hands and lick every inch of them. She whimpered, fervently. I hardened instantaneously.

I lingered on her sensitive, hardened nipples for a moment longer before I nuzzled my way down to her soft navel, pulling her dress down inch by inch. I could hear the blood flowing through her veins, fiery hot and burning with desire. She grabbed onto my hair with both hands, pulling, rubbing, and tugging just enough for me to spill a small drop of pre-cum into my boxers. I growled as she tugged forcefully, pushing my head down further. I didn't waste any time pulling her pastel purple panties aside, revealing a small tuft of dark hair. I pressed my nose to it and inhaled. _She smells so fucking good. _Again, she moaned, desperate for mouth.

So I gave her what she wanted. I slid my tongue between her slickened folds and lapped up the juices she had already produced for me. I had been so eager to taste her for the longest time. And honestly, I had no idea what the hell I was doing, but I just went with it anyway. The trembling of her legs and her furrowed brow, struck in sheer ecstasy, told me that I wasn't doin' so bad for my first time. I swirled the tip of my tongue in circles around her swollen nub. She cried out in pleasure, bucking her hips up with delight. I moaned into her wetness- I couldn't take it anymore. I lifted my head up and immediately pulled my jeans down further on my hips before I pulled out my throbbing hard-on, which was now soaking wet with thousands of droplets of rain.

I didn't waste a single moment lowering myself into her and bring my lips to hers. She reached down between us, between her legs, and grabbed my entire length. "Fu-." I moaned into her mouth. _Feels so fuckin' good._ She stroked me hard and slow for only a moment before she led me into her dripping wet opening. I inched myself in, little by little, until every bit was inside of her. We cried out with pleasure together as I increased my pace.

I had never felt anything so fuckin' incredible in my whole life. Not sure if it's 'cause of the shrooms and the fact that everything was intensified and extraordinary, or if she really was just that great. She was so tight, wet, and warm and I never wanted to stop.

.::.

So, I didn't stop. I kept going and going, our soaking wet bodies rubbing together in the pouring rain, shrouded beneath an abundance of trees. It was pitch black outside now, the only light around was that of the bright, beaming moon hangin' high in the sky.

Ain't really sure how long we had been goin' at it. Didn't really care neither. Now, I was lying on my back and she was bouncing on top of me. Every move was pushing me closer and closer to the edge, I knew it wouldn't be long. I jus couldn't hold it no more. I reached my arms out and took her bouncing breasts into my hands, massaging them gently. She moaned loudly and then suddenly, her body began to tremble on top of mine. I felt her tighten around me, and that was all it took.

"I'm gonna cum." I breathed. "Ya...ya gotta get off."

She did. She slid right off and took me into her mouth just as I reached my sweet release. I cried out, grabbing the back of her hair and pushed her head down ever so gently.

Seconds later, she fell down beside me, exhausted. I rolled over to stare at her. She was glowing. Her skin, almost translucent. I could see the blood pulsating through her veins.

Neither of us said a word. Just lied there and stared at each other. I watched the rise and fall of her chest before my eyes focused in on her perfect, wet breasts. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle now. It felt incredibly refreshing on my skin.

I ran my fingertips along the slick edges of her curves. I could feel myself getting hard again as I slid a finger down between her legs. She cried out, surprised but desperate for more. I found her wet opening and thrust a finger deep inside, where I had been only minutes before. I littered her shoulders with quick, passionate kisses before I started unbuttoning my pants. I wanted her again. And again, and again.

Like a fuckin' addict, I needed more.


	17. Chapter 17

_** Short update for now! Maybe another cold shower?**_

_**As always, thanks SO much for reading. You guys are fucking awesome.**_

_**.::.**_

_**.::.**_

I awoke the next morning to Lana shaking me rougly. "Wake up, we've gotta go!" She shook me impatiently, once more, and I wearily opened my eyes. I rubbed them, trying to adjust to the bright light.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I opened my eyes once more to see her sliding the straps of her dress over her shoulders. The dress was no longer crisp and clean, but muddy and damp. Her hair was a complete mess, and her makeup was smeared slightly around her eyes. I imagined I look just as rough.

"Daryl, get a move on! It's 6:47! I have to be there in an hour."

"Relax, woman." I pulled myself up and started buttoning my jeans. "We got plenty of time."

"I have to shower. Fuck, fuck, fuck." She panicked, scooping up the mud-soaked blanket in her arms, along with the picnic basket.

I slid my shirt on over my back and stretched out my arms with a long yawn.

"Daryl!" She shouted.

"Alright, alright!" I retorted. "Jesus H."

We pulled into her driveway around 7:15 and she rushed to unlock her door and run inside. I followed closely behind. In fact, I followed her all the way to the bathroom and watched her rip her clothes off in a hurry.

I snorted, watching her panic.

"The hell is so funny?" She turned to look at me before she stepped into the shower and slid the curtain behind her.

"Kinda cute when yer all frazzled."

She snorted. "There's _nothing_ cute about me right now. I look like I got pulled through a key-hole."

"You want some company in there?" I asked.

"No, you need to skidaddle. No clothes here for you and you're gonna be late for school."

"Ain't the first time. Let's just stay home and fuck all day."

She stifled a laugh. "You're like a rabbit."

"Yeah, well, whataya expect? Weren't you like that when you did it fer the first time?" I leaned against the bathroom counter and glanced down at all of her perfumes. I held one to my nose and inhaled a light cucumber scent.

"What? Are you a virgin?"

"Well...ain't no more."

She shut the water off and slid the shower curtain over, revealing her naked body glistening with water droplets. _Goddamn. I wanna fuck._

"I took your virginity?" To my surprise, she looked mortified.

I nodded, unsure of what to say. Finally, I asked. "Is that a bad thing?"

"I...I just thought you had done it before..." She dried herself off with a nearby, white towel. When she finished, she wrapped it around her hair and stepped out of the porcelain tub.

"Was it bad?" I shuddered to even think it. My cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as I watched her reach underneath the sink and pull out a bottle of lotion.

"Not at all." She glanced over at me. "You were great. It's just...you should have saved that for someone you care about."

"I did." I swallowed. Feeling slightly more relieved, yet somehow even more nervous.

She looked at me again, this time with a small smile. She hesitated for only a moment before she turned to look at herself in the mirror and squeezed a large pump of lotion.

I inched behind her and rested my chin on her shoulder. I was just barely taller than her; she was the perfect perch. I nuzzled my face into her neck but she nudged me away. "Quit. You're gonna make me late." She tried to hide a girlish smile.

I closed in again and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her shoulder before reaching up and cupping her breasts. She moaned softly.

"Daryl, we can't..."

I was throbbing now. _Aching to be inside of her and I'll die if she says no. _I slid my right hand down past her pubic hair until I found her sensitive nub. She was still a little damp from the shower and my finger slid right around.

She didn't answer. I took it as a "yes".

I bent her over across the counter and she pressed her bottom against me firmly. _She fuckin' wants it._

I didn't hesitate. I pulled out my throbbing cock and stuffed her like a Thanksgiving turkey.

"Oh, fuck!" She cried out.

I let out an animalistic growl and slammed into her over and over. Her head bumped against the mirror in front of us and I watched her mouth open in ecstasy. The bottles of perfume were knocked over almost immediately.

"Fuck." I pounded her, hard.

"You feel so good." She moaned loudly. "So fucking good."

"Ya like it?"

"I fucking love it!" She cried, as I slammed into her harder. "Cum for me. I wanna feel it."

I moaned at her dirty words. "Ya want it?"

"I want it. I want it all over me." She moaned into the counter as I slammed into her harder with a quickened pace.

Didn't take long after that. A couple seconds later I pulled out of her and spilled my creamy, white seed all over her lower back. My body trembled and I tried to catch my breath as I leaned into the counter next to her.

"I could do that shit all day." I hung my head, still out of breath. I glanced over at her and watching her fight a smile.

She pecked my cheek with a quick kiss. "Get your ass to school."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sorry for the delay! Life has been pretty hectic for me this past week and I've had hardly any time to write. However, I promise to continue though the updates may not be as frequent as usual. I'll do my best. Thanks to all of you who give me the motivation to keep going! **_

_**.::.**_

_**.::.**_

Non-stop, like two wild rabbits, we couldn't keep our hands off of each other for the next two days. At her place, in the woods, in the car-anywhere we could put our hands all over each other without getting caught.

I was watching her more during class. Noticing the subtle hints she would give me every so often. Today, for instance, she brushed against me as she walked down the rows of desks. _This woman is drivin' me fuckin' nuts._

.::.

The classroom had emptied itself out, and just like the two days previous, she closed and locked the door behind the last student on his way out. She turned to face me, and shook her head. "You're wearing me out."

"Not yet. Bend over."

She snorted and shook her head. "No, I mean it. I'm sore."

"I'll take it easy on you today." I winked, playfully.

She tilted her head and threw her hands on her hips. "Daryl, not tonight. Come over later. We'll watch a movie."

"I'd rather watch you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Watch me do what?" I could hear the playfulness in her voice. I knew damn well what she was thinkin' and she had my complete attention.

I furrowed my brow, sportively. "You know what."

She hopped on her desk almost immediately. "This?" She bit her lip seductively and hoisted her knee-length black skirt up to her waist, revealing her navy-blue underwear. She ran her hands down to her crotch and didn't waste any time rubbing her clit through her panties.

I sighed heavily. I was aching for her. Literally, aching to be inside of her. I stood to my feet and made my way to her.

"No, Sir. Sit back down. You're going to watch today." She raised an eyebrow, quite seriously.

I swallowed, and decided to obey. I sat back down in my seat and began to unzip my baggy denim jeans. "Can I...?" I gestured.

She nodded her head twice before letting out a soft moan. She increased her pace and spread her legs a little further. I pulled my length out of my jeans and immediately took to strokin' to the sexy vision before me. _Goddamn..._

"Pull 'em to the side." I licked my lips as a single bead of sweat dripped down. I was goin' fast and hard, imaginin' that I were thrustin' into her instead.

She did as she was told and slid her panties to the side, revealing herself to me. She continued rubbing herself, and I continued stroking. _Ain't gonna take long today._

"I'm gonna cum." I moaned, throwing my head back.

"No."

I looked back up at her, dumbfounded. "What you mean, no?"

She gestured me over to her desk, but didn't say a word. _Dammit, woman. _After a short second of protest, I stood to my feet and made my way over.

"On your knees. Lick it." Her tone was dominant and seductive, and I could feel my hard cock twitch under the pressure of her words.

I was throbbing now as I dropped to my knees in front of her. Without hesitation, I buried my face into her wetness. I slid my tongue in her soaking folds, licking up and down, up and down. Finally, I gave her what she really wanted and motioned my tongue in soft circles around her swollen clit. Her hips were shaking in my hands. _Those fuckin' hips that I love so much_- I grabbed onto 'em tightly and pushed my face deeper in.

Seconds later, she grabbed onto my hair roughly, still holding herself up with her other hand. I knew she was close. Soon, I proved to be right. She stifled a moan so that it ended up soundin' like more of a pathetic whimper. _Music to my ears._

As soon as she finished twitching, I grabbed onto her hand and pulled her from the desk. Immediately, I got her on her knees. She didn't hesitate to take most of my length into her mouth. "Goddamn." I breathed in ecstasy. "Take it all. The whole thing."

She did as she was told and swallowed me all the way down to my base. I threw my head back and grabbed a fistful of her soft hair and lost myself in the rough rhythm of her stroke and swallow.

I was close. Really close. But I still wanted to fuck.

"Lemme fuck you." I pleaded, my mouth hanging open in sheer desperation. My legs were beginning to tremble as I came closer to an orgasm.

She shook her head and slid her tongue up and down my shaft before taking it back into her mouth. "Fuuuccckkkk." I moaned. _Nevermind. _"I'm...I'm 'bout to cum."

She moaned into me, sending small vibrations throughout the aching head of my cock.

Seconds later, I came. She swallowed it all, every drop. My body jolted one final time before I hung my head, completely drained and exhausted.

She wiped her mouth and I helped her to her feet. Quickly, I tucked myself away and zipped up my pants. I took a little time to glance around the classroom as she took a sip of water from her water bottle the corner of her desk.

"What?" She asked, noticing.

"Ain't never gonna look at this room the same way again. I'ma be hard every damn day now. Don't ask me to walk to the board no more." I quipped.

She laughed cutely. "Good thing school's out in a couple days, huh? That'll give you the whole summer to cool down."

"Cool down?" I furrowed my brow playfully. "I'ma stay hot. You 'n me both." I inched up behind her and suckled on the skin of her shoulder.

"I'm not sure I can keep up with you." She smirked, organizing a small stack of papers on her desk.

"Doin' pretty good so far. Besides, you know how teenage boys are."

"Don't remind me." She exhaled.

"Of what?"

"That you're a teenager. I don't wanna think about."

"Oh, c'mon. Ya don't think this is kinda hot?"

"Maybe from your end."

I narrowed my eyes at her as she took a seat at her desk. I stretched my arms out across from her and leaned onto the desk. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm attracted to you, but I shouldn't be. " She glanced over the paperwork in her hands.

"Shit happens."

"Yeah, and so does jail time for sexual offenders."

"Ya ain't offendin' nobody. I want this just as much as you do."

"Tell that to a judge." She looked up at me, seriously. "You're sixteen. I'm coming up on thirty in a few years."

"Age ain't nothin but a number."

"Yeah, but only if that age happens to be eighteen or over."

"Well, shit. We ain't got but a year-and-a-half. Then we ain't gotta hide from nobody."

She chewed her bottom lip and looked up at me inquisitively. "Do you think this is going to last until then?"

"I mean, I hope so. I'm startin' to really like you." I swallowed, nervously.

"That's sweet." She forced a smile.

I was thrown off and the shortness of her words hit me in my stomach in some kind of way. "What, you don't feel the same?"

"You're not getting it, are you?"

"Nah." I shook my head, aggravated. "Not really."

"If you think we can keep this up for two more years, you've got another thing coming. We'll get caught eventually. Someone will see us at the wrong place, wrong time. It's bound to happen."

"Not if we're careful."

She sighed, sounding just as annoyed as I was.

"So, what? You sayin' we should stop?" I clenched my teeth, waiting for the let down.

"Should we? Yes. Will we? No."


End file.
